


Let It Burn

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: #FuckFreshman, #TagConversations, (If you're a freshman don't come at me all offended and crap. It's literally just a tag.), Especially the sex., Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, I'm fuckin with ya, Mean Queens, My stories are pretty great, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Overprotective Chandler, Precious People, Rough Sex, School Bullshit, Smut, Stop fucking with Regina or Chandler will literally cut you, Tagging is always death., The tags are probably more entertaining than half my stories. xD, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "Heather, you're overreacting."Letting out a loud groan, Heather chucked her bag into one of Regina's chairs as she ran a hand back through her hair. Anger flooded her system as she recalled the events. It seemed like it would take forever to actually get over what had happened today, but Regina's hands slowly wrapping around her waist from behind forced the girl to calm down."I'm not. You know I'm not."





	Let It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> ~Heya!
> 
> I won't be going over the story for any grammatical errors or spelling errors, so if anything is wrong, oh well?
> 
> Also!   
> I might stop writing Heathers stories for a while, I've gotten into Riverdale recently and am pretty set on writing some Choni and Cheronica stories.   
> Sorry not sorry? 
> 
> ~Chandler

_"Heather, you're overreacting."_

Letting out a loud groan, Heather chucked her bag into one of Regina's chairs as she ran a hand back through her hair. Anger flooded her system as she recalled the events. It seemed like it would take forever to actually get over what had happened today, but Regina's hands slowly wrapping around her waist from behind forced the girl to calm down. 

"I'm not. You know I'm not." 

Smiling softly against Heather's strawberry blonde locks, Regina placed a gentle kiss to the older girl's neck as she ran her hands up and down Heather's sides. She always got so upset over these things. The actions committed today weren't even against her, but they ticked Heather off nonetheless. Regina wouldn't lie if she said she found it cute of the older junior to be so protective, but sometimes it was a bit much. 

"Baby, I'm okay, aren't I?"

Regina's words caused Heather to let out another groan as her hand launched into the wall. The vibration caused the pictures to wiggle in their frames and Regina frowned as she pulled away from her girlfriend. Her sea green eyes were full of pain as she took Heather's hands in her own. Coming to face the older girl clad in red, Regina forced a smile onto her face despite her fear. Heather could see the hesitation in Regina's movements. Her own silver eyes dulled for a short period of time before she sighed, averting her gaze from the younger blonde. She was ashamed of her actions. Despite her trying to be protective of the younger junior, she had to start becoming aware of how her actions affected the blonde she was holding close to her all the time. Both girls had similarities, but Heather had gown aware that the younger junior was different from her in several ways. Being around people was something Regina loved, so god forbid if someone got too close for her liking, she'd be able to deal with it in a more civil way than Heather would be able to.. After today, Heather grew aware of that quite quickly. Pushing someone into a locker and proceeding to have the Jocks go after him was definitely overkill, but in her place, she truly didn't care. It would get it in that disgusting freshman's mind to stay away from Regina. As Heather's face was turned back to look into Regina's eyes, she frowned as Regina smiled reassuringly at her. The sea green eyes she loved seemed to sparkle at her and when Regina's thumb ran along her cheek and she spoke, Heather couldn't stop the small chuckle that left her.

"He was just trying to give me a necklace. The kids have every right to love me, I'm just irresistible, aren't I?"

Smiling at the blonde before her, Heather sighed as she ran her hand through Regina's hair. Pulling the blonde into a hug wasn't exactly what Heather saw herself doing, but for all of a minute, she hadn't been completely in control of her own actions. Resting her head atop of Regina's, she chuckled softly with her words as she ran her hand up the girl's back.

"They don't have a single right. You're mine, remember?" 

Laughing into Heather's shoulder, Regina pulled away to look into Heather's eyes. She couldn't stop the smile that was soon placed on her lips as she saw the familiar bright silver eyes she loved. Seeing Heather at least smile or laugh was something Regina loved immensely. It wasn't something that many people had the pleasure of seeing or hearing, at least not in a non malicious sense.

"I didn't realize slavery was suddenly legal again." 

Rolling her eyes at the younger blonde, Heather ran a hand through the girl's hair before drawing herself closer. 

"It isn't." 

Smirking at the older blonde, when their foreheads rested against one another and all they did was look into one another's eyes, Regina breathed out her last words before locking their lips together. 

"That's what I thought." 

Deepening their kiss, Heather took a step forward, her hands coming to cup Regina's cheeks. Before she knew it, Regina's back connected with the wall and a small gasp escaped into Heather's mouth. Smirking into their kiss, when they pulled away for the sake of air, Regina looked into Heather's eyes for a moment, her own a darker shade than normal. As much as she would love Heather to take her, which she knew the girl was very well capable of doing, Regina knew Heather needed this more than she did. As if someone snapped their fingers, Regina pushed Heather back onto the end of her bed, smiling as she watched the older strawberry blonde raise a brow at her. 

"Oh?" 

Picking her head up and propping herself on her hands, Heather kept her brow arched as she watched Regina. That arch slowly dropped as she watched Regina slowly move toward her, a smirk planted on her pretty pink lips. Smiling at the display, Heather leaned back as she watched the girl slowly shimmy her shirt off. It was torturous no doubt. When it came to basic stripteases, Regina found every god damn way to torture Heather and slow things down even more. Seeing her current mood, Regina discarded her shirt with slight ease, Heather was someone who you were able to agitate quickly. The strawberry blonde had quite the temper, despite her current mood, she looked at Regina as though she were completely fine. Heather normally loved the girl's little shows, so when Regina grabbed the end of the bed pole and slowly spun around it, a small smile found its way onto Heather's lips as she took the girl's hand. Leading the girl forward, Regina came to straddle Heather's hips, a small gasp left the younger blonde as Heather's lips sent kisses up her neck. Laughing softly, Regina brought Heather's face to her own and just like that, their lips collided. Humming into their kiss, Heather's hands slowly wrapped around Regina's lower section, encouraging the girl to grind herself into her. Following Heather's wants, Regina slowly began to grind herself into her girlfriend, letting out a content sigh when Heather pulled out of their kiss. Her hands didn't move from their spots, Heather kept Regina close to her, kissing up her girlfriend's neck with a quiet hum when she heard the younger blonde let out a soft moan. Wrapping her arms around Heather's neck to support herself, Regina dropped her head against the strawberry blonde locks she loved as she continued her thrusts against Heather. 

"You're so beautiful.." 

Heather mumbled against the blonde's skin as she nipped gently at Regina's neck. Hearing the girl's slightly rapid breaths, Heather purred softly as she brought Regina's lips to her own. Regina's actions seized and Heather sighed into her lips as the younger blonde tugged at her blazer. Chuckling into their kiss, Heather pulled away and arched a brow at the girl who was intent on getting her blazer off. 

"You have too much on.." 

Regina muttered as she fumbled with the buttons to Heather's blazer. Taking her hands away from her clothes, Heather raised a brow at the younger blonde as she let out a frustrated pout. Running a hand through Regina's hair, Heather chuckled as she brought her hands down to the buttons. 

"If you'd relax and let me." 

Rolling her eyes at Heather, Regina folded her arms beneath her bright pink bra clad chest as she waited for Heather. Smirking at Regina, Heather made it her goal to torture the younger blonde just as she had done to her with her little show. One button at a time, a pause in between. 

"You're so fucking slow!" 

Regina whined as she smacked Heather's hand away. Raising a brow at the younger junior with a laugh, Heather placed a kiss to the girl's forehead as Regina turned her attention to the buttons. Unfastening the rest of them, she groaned as she tried to yank the article off of Heather. 

"Not so rough, Princess. You'll rip it." 

Groaning at Heather's words, Regina folded her arms once more as Heather began to strip herself of her blazer. The older girl was laughing here and there with her actions and it annoyed Regina to every end as she rolled her eyes when Heather turned back to her.

"You're a fucking nuisance." 

Humming at Regina's words, Heather nuzzled her head into the younger blonde's neck, admiring the way Regina managed to hold back her laughter, that was until she licked up her neck. It always seemed to get the younger girl. The little things that would make Regina smile normally made Heather smile too. Seeing the blonde smile was contagious, at least it was to Heather. Having thrown her blazer off to the side, Heather smiled back at the younger blonde before placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Wrong. I'm going to be fucking a nuisance." 

Rolling her eyes, Regina smacked Heather in the chest before pushing her back on the bed. Following the girl down, Regina was quick to litter kisses up the older girl's neck. Chuckling at the younger blonde, Heather tilted her head to the side as she closed her eyes with a small hum. Hands slowly ran up her sides and soon came to grope her breasts. Opening her eyes with a small sigh, Heather looked up into Regina's darkened gaze and smirked. The blonde smirked back, unaware of the strawberry blonde's reasoning behind her smirk until she spoke. 

"You need help taking this off too?" 

Pulling at her white undershirt, Regina stifled a growl as she rolled her eyes. The older junior was definitely something. Slipping her hands down the girl's stomach, Regina etched her fingers beneath the older strawberry blonde's shirt. Heather looked up at her with a small smirk as she rose herself back up into a sitting position, almost pushing Regina off of her in the process if she had been any quicker with her actions. The younger blonde let out a scared squeal as she wrapped her arms around Heather, leaving the shirt alone for a minute as she held onto the girl for dear life for a few seconds. Laughing into Regina's ear, Heather kissed the girl on the lips for a short moment before Regina pulled away from her, her heart still racing from her little scare. 

"You fucking cunt!" 

Glaring at the older junior, Regina scowled as she pushed Heather back down on the bed, staying upright and looking down at the strawberry blonde from her spot on her hips. Snickering at the blonde on top of her, Heather sat up quickly once more, being sure to push Regina back a little. A terrified yelp left Regina as she almost fell backwards off the bed. Grabbing the girl by her sides, Heather pulled Regina flush against her body, keeping her from falling off the bed. Pulling out of their short hug, Regina glared Heather down, her darkened eyes darkening evermore, now more so with anger and frustration than actual lust. Kissing up from the girl's bra clad chest, Heather smirked as she heard Regina let out a small sigh, clearly trying to keep back her want to moan. The girl was sensitive as hell, something that heather adored about the younger blonde. Much like herself, it were all the little things that set them off. Still hearing the small sighs out of her lover, Heather chuckled as she licked up the girl's neck once more. Hearing the familiar laugh, it died out in a small huff as Regina looked away from Heather, clearly trying to keep her anger alive, just to play around with the older girl. 

"I'd love to be fucking your precious cunt, but..." 

Running hr hands around Regina's back, Heather made quick work of unsnapping the girl's bra. Sliding it off of the blonde's body, she threw it off the side with a small groan as she looked over her girlfriend. Heather looked up to try and catch Regina's eyes, but didn't see them. Instead, she smiled as she saw her beautiful platinum blonde blushing and biting her lip. Her smile brightened when Regina let go of her lip and turned to face her, her hands slowly coming to rest on her thighs. 

"You seem pretty pissed at me." 

Regina smirked as she slipped her fingers beneath Heather's shirt. Her sea green eyes no longer held any ounce of frustration or anger, just pure lust. Heather nearly groaned at the sight as her girlfriend began to slip her shirt up over her head. Lifting her arms up, Regina threw Heather's shirt off with the rest of their discarded clothing. As she looked upon all the new skin to work with, her eyes flicked instantly down to Heather's chest and stayed there. She was nearly unaware of how long she was actually starring as Heather smirked. Moving forward, Heather placed a kiss on Regina's forehead, catching the younger blonde off guard for a minute as she grew flushed, instantly blushing as she looked up into Heather's assertive silver gaze. It was maybe their second time ever doing anything with one another, so Heather found everything adorable as she found each of the blonde's little ticks. Heather loved how just seeing her was something that turned the blonde on, literally just stripping for the younger girl set her on fire in under two seconds. She loved it. 

"I take it you're no longer mad?" 

Giving a quick nod of her head, Regina brought her lip between her teeth as Heather forced her to look back up as her gaze dropped to her chest once more. Chuckling at the younger junior, Heather ran a hand back through Regina's hair. She was waiting for a verbal confirmation out of the girl, but it grew clear she wouldn't get one as she caught the girl's eyes dropping back down to her chest. 

"They're all yours, Princess." 

It was as if Regina had just been waiting for an okay as she quickly slipper her hands up Heather's side before slipping them around to unclasp the girl's bra. Laughing at Regina's eagerness to take off her bra, Heather ran her hands up the girl's sides, her arms retracting as the girl slipped her bra off of her and threw it to the side with the rest. Not even taking her eyes off of Heather, Regina let out a small whine as she looked at the girl. 

"Fucking Christ.." 

Pushing Heather down on the bed, Regina was quick to follow. Her lips traveled all over the newly exposed skin. Her eyes closed as she hummed contently. Heather closed her eyes with a content sigh as her hands ran back through Regina's hair. The girl's lips left fire in their wake as she trailed kisses down her neck, making her way to the girl's breasts. A hand slipped up Heather's stomach and she tensed for a short moment as her back arched off the bed slightly. Smiling at the older strawberry blonde, Regina slowly bent her head down, taking one of Heather's nipples in her mouth. The soft moan she was met with caused her to close her eyes with a satisfied hum as she allowed her other hand to massage Heather's other breast, her thumb and index finger pinching and pulling at the girl's nipple. Moaning quietly at Regina's actions, when the girl nipped at her nipple then proceeded to suck on the already sensitive nub, she couldn't stop herself from arching off the bed with a small whine as her hands tugged gently at Regina's blonde locks. Snickering against Heather's chest, Regina let go of the girl's nipple with an audible pop, smiling down at Heather as the older girl ran her hands down her body, sliding them down over her own. Regina watched, tilting her head as Heather ran her hands over her own breasts, intently watching the girl run her fingers over her now erect nipples. 

"You'e so fucking rough with them, Jesus." 

Chuckling, Regina leaned down to place a kiss on Heather's lips. 

_Rough? Oh Honey, that's far from rough in my book._

Slipping her hands up Heather's sides, she stopped them on the girl's stomach as she picked herself up from their kiss. 

"That's far from rough, Babe." 

Letting her fingers pinch the girl's nipples, when Heather let out a small whine, Regina smirked as she raised a brow at the older girl. 

"You're just sensitive." 

Letting out a small huff, Heather slowly sat up, being careful this time around to not knock the blonde off of her. Slipping her hands around Regina, she kissed her passionately, not really letting words slip out of her own mouth. Despite her want to remark on Regina's words, she kept back her own wants as she switched their positions skillfully. Their lips disconnected and Regina let out a gasp as she now looked up at Heather from her spot beneath the girl that was straddling her at her hips. 

"Fuck.." 

Heather wasted no more time as her hands slid down Regina's body, heading straight for the girl's denim shorts. Unbuttoning them rather quickly, Regina slowly looked from herself to Heather. 

"How about this?" 

Shimmying her way out from beneath the older girl, Regina took off her shorts, smiling as she caught Heather watching her the entire time. Being sure to shake her ass a little, her eyes widened as she let out a yelp as Heather's hand connected with her now exposed flesh. Chuckling at the girl's reaction, Heather was quick to slip her own skirt off, following Regina's lead with a raised brow as she waited to figure out what exactly it was that the younger blonde wanted. 

"Jesus Christ.. Do you always wear lace?" 

Regina's eyes dropped from Heather's silver gaze to where she caught sight of the older strawberry blonde's bright red lace panties. Smirking as Heather noticed the girl's line of sight, she slipped her fingers along the hem of her panties, pulling them out slightly before letting them snap back in place. 

"It's rather comfortable, thank you." 

Chuckling as she shook her head with a small roll of her eyes, Regina looked at the girl's socks, raising a small brow as she looked to Heather. As she was, it was fucking hot. Nothing but knee high argyle socks and red lace panties, truly, Heather Chandler was a work of fucking art. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Regina looked up to Heather, smiling as the girl looked down at her expectantly. 

"So, what did you have in mind, Princess?" 

Regina's eyes widened for a short moment as she brought her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment. Finding the strength to speak, Regina was quick to let her words out.

"I mean, I'd kinda really like to, you know.. Um.." 

Laughing at how nervous the younger platinum blonde was, Heather moved forward to place a kiss on Regina's lips. She was adorable when she was flushed. Nervous and clearly expecting Heather to get the hint. Of course, Heather failed to get the hint. They had only been together for maybe two weeks, sadly, she wasn't able to read Regina all that well yet when it came to their sexual encounters. 

"Relax.." 

Running her hand through Regina's hair, she smiled softly as she heard the girl's breathing change. As she moved closer to the younger girl, her breathing spiked and became labored. Heather loved that she had that hold over the younger blonde, but she wanted her to be able to be comfortable in her presence as well.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Darling." 

Nodding her head, Regina pecked Heather's lips quickly as she felt something come over her. Her eyes darkened as she slipped her fingers beneath Heather's underwear. Widening her eyes at the sudden action, Heather didn't even have all that much time to react as Regina's fingers found her clit with barely any effort. Begging to rub her beneath the lacy red fabric, Regina kissed the older girl with growing ease as she relaxed within the girl's space. 

"T-This works too.." 

Chuckling softly at Heather's words, Regina slowly dropped her head to Heather's chest. Pushing her back on the bed, Heather let out a small moan as she felt Regina's fingers slide through her wet folds. Retracting her fingers from beneath Heather's lacy undies, Regina was quick to tap at Heather's thighs, telling the girl to help her a bit as she began to take off her underwear. As she slid the girl's underwear off, she threw them off to the side, freezing as she looked back down at Heather. 

"You're going to give me a fucking heart attack. How?"

Sliding her fingers through Heather's slick folds, she groaned at how wet the older girl was. 

_That's all for me.. Fuck..._

Heather simply chuckled as she grabbed a pillow to prop her head up with so she could looked down at the young blonde without having to strain her neck too much. 

"How the fuck are you just so perfect?" 

Leaning her head down, before Heather could even reply, Regina's tongue was sliding over her clit and her eyes closed as she let out a moan that was pretty quick to echo off the walls of the room around them. Moaning back quietly against Heather's clit, Regina brought the nub into her mouth, quick to suck on it, loving every noise she earned out of the action. Heather's hands curled in her hair and when she heard her name roll off of Heather's tongue, she whined softly against her. 

"R...Regina.." 

Slipping her fingers up Heather's thigh, she slowly brought them to the older strawberry blonde's entrance. Heather clearly got the hint as she parted her legs a little bit, her back arching off the bed as Regina wasted no time with slipping into her. Two fingers were quick to enter Heather and when Regina heard the moan from her lover, she purred against the girl's clit as she flicked her tongue over it, letting go of it with a small whimper. It wasn't until Heather looked down that she saw the reason behind her lover whining against her pussy. Finding Regina licking her and slipping her fingers in and out of her, it wasn't until she saw the girl's other hand buried in her pink panties that she understood. A moan left Heather the minute she saw the sight of the younger blonde getting off while she ate her out. 

"Fuck.. Regina.." 

Whimpering against Heather's clit, Regina sucked the sensitive nub back into her mouth as she pumped her fingers in and out of her lover and herself as well. Her eyes were glued shut as Heather began to move her hips against her fingers, her hips grinding gently into her mouth as she flicked her tongue back and forth over Heather's clit. Heather's hands gripped Regina's blonde locks as her moans sounded more often, her walls beginning to tighten around Regina's fingers. Whining as Heather bucked her hips into her mouth, Regina slid a third finger into her own snatch as she allowed her thumb to swipe over her clit. Her moan against Heather's snatch was killing Heather with every noise that left the blonde's mouth. Regina set a quick pace within her, her hand within Heather following the new pace she set for herself. With the way she was whining into Heather's pussy, Heather grew aware that the girl was going to come at any second. Flicking her tongue over Heather's clit, her teeth coming to slightly graze the sensitive nub. 

"R-Regina! F...F-Fuck...!" 

Heather's cry sounded off the walls in the room as her thighs closed around the younger blonde's head. Riding the girl's face with what strength she had left, when she heard Regina's muffled moans against her heat, she noticed the girl's drastic movements and moaned once more as she froze, her body going stiff as her hold on the girl's head with her thighs dulled out. Regina let out a whine as her head rested against Heather's thigh for a moment as she kept her pace inside of herself, her fingers slid out of Heather, but they were still very well continuing in her. 

"Fuck... H..Heather.." 

Slowly picking herself up, her breaths still heavy, Heather looked down at the younger girl. Her hips were thrusting against her hand near crazily as her pace was pretty quick.

_Jesus..._

Heather couldn't even comprehend the girl's movements as she watched her for a moment. Whining against her heated skin, Heather was quick to drag Regina up onto her. 

"Regina, let me.. Please.." 

Whimpering as she brought her hand to a stop, her fingers slipped out of her dripping wet snatch. Heather made quick work of the girl's panties as she allowed the girl to spread her legs on her lower half. Looking into Regina's eyes, the younger blonde furrowed her brows and let out an impatient whine as she looked back into Heather's gaze. When Heather's hand slid down her body, Regina's hips were quick to buck against the older girl's hand. Crying into Heather's mouth for a moment, Regina pulled out of their kiss as Heather slid three fingers right back into her cunt. Her eyes closed as she pushed her head into the crook of Heather's necks, her hips bucking against the older junior's hand as her thumb swiped over her clit. 

"H...Heather..." 

Humming, Heather rested her head down on the girl, her free hand running through the girl's blonde locks before coming to rest there, keeping Regina close to her as she reached her brink. Whining against Heather's neck, the older girl kept her actions quick, swiping her thumb over the girl's clit as she rested her lips against the younger blonde's temple. 

"Come for me, Regina.." 

It was just like that. Bucking her hips against Heather's hand, Regina let out a cry against the strawberry blonde's skin, her mouth latching onto the girl's sensitive skin for a moment. Trying to quiet herself, her teeth pulled at Heather's neck, sucking roughly at the mark she made as her free hands gripped Heather's shoulders. Whining into her rough kiss on the girl's neck, Heather let out a small groan as she helped her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. Regina's whines began to die down and when she let go of Heather's neck she rested her head in the girl's neck. When her fingers slid out of the younger girl, Regina whimpered against her neck and Heather was quick to comfort her with a small kiss to her head. 

"God, you're adorable." 

Bringing her fingers to her mouth, Heather paused for a minute. As Regina picked her head up, Heather brought the younger girl's hand to her mouth. Of course, it was the one that the girl used to get herself off when she was happily eating out the older junior. Slipping the girl's nimble fingers into her mouth, she rolled her eyes with a small smile as Regina took her hand, slipping her fingers into her mouth. Slipping their tongues between one another's fingers, Regina let out a giggle as Heather fluttered her fingers in her mouth, before she let them go. Letting go of Regina's fingers, Heather smiled as she pulled the girl into a kiss, humming loudly as they pulled away. 

"That just proves it." 

Rolling her eyes, Regina took her fingers she used to please Heather and brought them into her mouth, almost ignoring the older strawberry blonde as she shook her head. Heather was likewise, adorable as all could be. Maybe not as adorable as Regina, she held more of a hot and sexy aspect that Regina didn't always hold, but she loved that about the older girl. They were similar, yet different in their own great ways. 

"Thanks for that." 

As Regina pulled her fingers out of her mouth, she slowly got off of Heather, bringing herself onto one of her pillows. When Heather came to rest next to her, Regina was quick to pull the older girl against her, resting her head on Heather's chest. Smiling at the younger girl, Heather pulled the coves over them, placing a kiss on Regina's lips as she wrapped her arm around the girl protectively, keeping her close to her. 

"Anytime.." 

Regina mumbled against Heather's chest as they entwined their legs together. Letting out a small gaps as Heather's knee grazed her still throbbing core, Regina pulled the older girl against her with a whine.   
Laughing, Heather sighed as she ran a hand through the girl's blonde locks, keeping her close as if she were going to disappear as she adjusted her leg between the girl's being careful not to torture the girl anymore than she already had. 

"I love you, Regina." 

Humming against Heather, Regina placed a small kiss to the girl's chest as she nuzzled her head against her. Smiling at the girl's action, Heather kissed her hair as she listened to her lover respond. 

_"I love you too, Heather."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:  
> Distractions: Watching FNAF 50/20 runs, and Instagram, Writing an entire conversation through the damn tags, Discord Chat, changing my Youtube video, fucking dinner, phone call.
> 
> Start Time:   
> 5:20 PM
> 
> Break Start:   
> 6:20 PM 
> 
> Break End:   
> 6:40 PM
> 
> End Time:   
> 7:38 PM


End file.
